ZOMG, She's Shizuru?
by Evil Detective
Summary: Sequel of 'The way you changed my mind'. FINALLY! Shizuru MEET Natsuki at School! Shiznat, Naonat, AiMashi...
1. Not Homeschooled?

**ZOMG, she's Shizuru!?**

**By: Evil Detective**

**Chapter 1: Not homeschooled?**

**A/N: It's a bit very different from this first story. No. Don't believe it. This is a refreshed from my totally suck old account; I rewrite it after I abandoned it about a year, or more. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

**And yeah. It's the sequel of 'The way you changed my mind'. Thanks for everyone who had read, review, and favorite it. That makes my day!**

**Ps: This is not beta-ed. If anyone finds any errors, feel free to contact me… xDDD And, today I'm a bit shocked seeing my shop till... Shizuru's that famous... -gasps-  
**

**Disclaimer: -shrugs- Everyone know that I don't own Mai HiME…**

* * *

Kuga Natsuki yawned. Five A.M. Monday. She hated Monday. Well, who doesn't??

"Damn it. I have to wake up this early. Damn."

Actually, the party was fun. Shizuru was a really interesting child, in her opinion.

The memories when Shizuru endlessly tease her still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Ara ara…" Shizuru started, as she loosened the hug._

"_Natsuki shouldn't do that," Shizuru said, in her teasing tune._

"_Do what?" Natsuki asked, and she was confused by the older girl's action. _

'_Do what? I did nothing wrong! What's with Shizuru? And that voice tune… Don't tell me that she's going to…'_

_Natsuki was eyeing Shizuru curiously and it made Shizuru's smirk grew wider._

'_Ara ara… Natsuki's so cute… She looks like a cute lost puppy… Oh, well. Better tease her a little…'_

_Shizuru smirked. Teasing time!_

"_Ara ara… Why Natsuki is looking at me… in __that__ way? Did Natsuki find something interesting?" Shizuru asked, in sensual tune._

'_Fufufu… I know that I shouldn't tease her like that… Oww, I mature so fast… I thought reading novel sometimes is bad…'_

_Natsuki raised her eyes, before she shook her head._

"_What? Who's looking at you?? And in __that__ way? In what way??"_

_Confused cute Natsuki was being eventually cuter in front of Shizuru's eyes._

'_Aww… I know it. Natsuki's still so childish… Ah, so much for reading Barbara Cartland's novels…'_

"_Natsuki didn't admit it?" Shizuru asked; her teasing tune changed into a sad one._

"_Natsuki didn't find me attractive? Natsuki, mou, Ikezu!!" Shizuru put her face on her palms and faking several sobs. "Natsuki hate me!"_

_Natsuki was taken aback by Shizuru's reaction. Last minute, the chestnut-haired girl was teasing her endlessly, and in another minute… She's CRYING??_

"_Shi- Shizuru??" Natsuki asked, as she put a hand on her shoulder._

'_A…ra… So easy to fall into my trap. Fufufu… I wonder what will happen if…'_

"_Natsuki hates me, she didn't like me! She's so mean! Mou, she didn't-"_

_This time, a pair of warm arms hugs her. Shizuru was startled, so she stopped her fake sobs. Natsuki was rubbing her back._

"_Shhhessshh… Baka. I know, I know, Please don't cry… I don't hate you, Shizuru,"_

_Natsuki admitted, as she had slight blush on her face._

'_Eww… So sweet…'_

"_Natsuki don't hate me?" Shizuru said, with a pout._

"_Natsuki gave Shizuru a smile. "What are you thinking? Of course I don't! Anyway, it's already late. We've spent about 30 minutes there," Natsuki said, as she looked at her watch._

_Shizuru did look at her watch too._

'_So true… I think my parent's are getting worried…'_

"_Hey, let's go, Shizuru," Natsuki said, as she turned around._

"_Natsuki?" Shizuru called out her name, as she remembered something._

"_Hm?" The raven haired child raised her eyebrow._

"_Why did… Natsuki give me the third piece of her birthday cake?" Shizuru asked, as she looked away._

'_Why? Did it only… Natsuki…'_

_Natsuki gave Shizuru a loop-sided smile._

"_Why, because I want to see you, Shizuru!" Natsuki admitted, still with the cheeky grin of hers._

'_She wanted to… see me? Natsuki… Didn't you know how much you've changed my mind?' This time, Shizuru replied with her teasing grin._

"_Ara ara… I wonder what everyone thinks of Natsuki now,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Natsuki's kidnapping me-"_

"_BAKA!! Just go back!" Natsuki run to her house, with Shizuru not so far behind her._

_End of flashback_

"Damn it Shizuru. Did she really have to tease me like that??"

Natsuki asked to herself, as she entered her bathroom.

* * *

"'Kay, just leave it later, after bath."

Fujino Shizuru calmly opened the next page of 'The day of the Jackal' by Frederick Forsyth.

"Omoroi." Shizuru stated to herself.

'_It IS interesting because of the very hot and wild sex scenes… Wow. The Jackal… Fufufufu… Ookini Kami-sama, my Father never really read my entire favorite novels,'_ Shizuru thought, as she fantasizing the scenes.

"Fujino-sama," One of Fujino's servant called her.

"Hmm??" Shizuru stated calmly, as she looked away from the book.

"Your Father had chosen a school for you," The nameless maid continued.

"Really? What school?" Shizuru asked, trying to sound interested.

"Teitan shougakko." Shizuru's father replied, as he came behind the maid.

"You may go." She requested to the maid.

"Teitan elementary school?"

Her father nodded.

'_Teitan… Tantei?'_ Shizuru chuckled at her own thought.

"I'm not going to be homeschooled again?" Shizuru questioned, as she gave her dad a confused look.

He nodded. He thought that Shizuru tried her best to sound interested.

"Yes. Kuga-san's daughter actually studying th-"

"Natsuki?" Shizuru cut off her dad's sentence. She then realized that it was rude.

"Oops," Shizuru put her fingers on her mouth. "Kanin na, Shizuru didn't mean that…" Shizuru gave her father an apologetic look.

"Seesh, never mind." He stated solemnly, as he rubbed his black hair.

'_Interesting. Natsuki, huh?'_ Her father smirked inside.

"Father?"

Fujino Sohma quickly snapped out his thought. "Yes, Shiz-chan?"

"When will the school start?" Shizuru stated, with a victorious smile.

"Today."

**End of chapter 1.**

**A/n: Dun dun dun… ****CLIFF HANGER!! Okay, the title suck, I know. I can't find a good title, and 'Shizuru in my school' sounds so lame… So yeah. If you have any ideas for better title, tell me. I won't bite. XDD**

**-sniffs- most of my friends go to Japan…. –sniffs-**

'**Kay, read and review? **

**Japanese's words:**

**Omoroi: **Interesting (Kansai-ben)

**Tantei: **Detective

**Shougakko: **Elementary school (I almost write chougakko (junior school) instead of shougakko)

_Started: March 22, 2008_

_Finished: March 23, 2008_

_Published: March 25, 2008_


	2. A new student?

**ZOMG, she's Shizuru!?**

**By: Evil Detective**

**Chapter 2: A new student**

**A/n: ZOMG chapter 2! 'kay? Lolz.**

**Thanks for: ejagubben-kun, Bleeding Hopes, elfspirit7, pri815, SpiderLilies2007, my heart is an icebox, krugern, lindred, Elecor for reviewing! LOLEX LOL XD**

**Forgive me for the LATE UPDATE… I'm having tests, and but… there's a NEW FP WRITING CHALLENGE 3 The butterfly effects!! (giggles like school kid) And I will try to work it on MH fandom… ShizNat. Seriously. Ah, and there will be a new humor fic from me… (shrugs) I might publish that at April… (shrugs)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME. If I did, I don't know what will happen with HiME sentai… (glomps Shizuru and Natsuki) I love to glomps people… XDDD**

**Ps: This is not beta-ed. If anyone finds any errors, feel free to contact me… xDDD**

**pps: I'm GONNA change my penname, profile, even ICON at 1 April ONLY. It's a prank for someone, so please don't go wtf!? at April th 1st... (giggles). I can't wait 'till 1 April... And I won't display my poll that time...**

* * *

"Natsuki! It's time to go to school!!" Saeko warned her daughter.

"Just a minute, mom! A minute!" Natsuki grabbed a sandwich with mayonnaise on the table.

"Aww Natsuki! Mayonnaise in this morning?" A mocked voice stated.

"Ai!!" Natsuki yelled, as she stuffed the sandwiches inside her mouth.

"Eww!!" Haibara Ai commented. The poor blonde haired girl quickly looked away from Natsuki, because she had several mayonnaise flecks on her face. She put her palms to cover her mouth. "Natsuki, that's gross!!" Ai gave her a sheet of tissue.

"Whatever, Haibara." Natsuki stated, as she wiped the flecks with a tissue given by her cousin.

Ai narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Let's get going. I don't wanna be late."

"'kay." With this, Natsuki left.

"Natsuki-! Ah, well, I'll have to go to school, goodbye, Saeko-Obasan!"

With this, Ai quickly ran to catch her cousin.

* * *

-Fujino mansion-

This was a really rare time to see Shizuru with that cheeky grin of hers. Shizuru took her breath, before she started her usual daydream.

"Ara…" Shizuru opened her eyes, as she looked at her Armani watch.

"I guess it's time to go, na?" Shizuru stated, to a nameless driver.

"As you wished, Fujino-sama."

Shizuru calmly entered Porsche 911 A, a classical car that was made about 50 years ago.

"Omoroi." Shizuru stated to herself, as she entered the car.

This caught the nameless driver's attention.

"What's interesting, may I know, Fujino-sama?"

Shizuru let out a small smile, before she answering, "My new school."

* * *

Kuga Natsuki was **almost** starting to enjoy the repeatedly seen scenery they passed walking to school everyday when Ai spoke up.

"Hey, Natsuki? We'll have a new student."

Natsuki looked at Ai in disbelief, before she tried her best not to shout at her.

"What-!? A new student!?"

In this really damn early morning, Haibara Ai quickly plunged her fingers on her ears.

"Aww, aww, calm down, Natsuki." She responded, as she took deep breath.

"Hey, dog! Ai-kun!"

Natsuki was being greeted from behind, with the –oh-so-known voice.

Yuuki Nao.

"Greetings, Yuuki-san. What's snappelin'?"

Nao and Natsuki blinked at the cool collected girl's greeting.

"Huh?" Nao and Natsuki replied in unison.

Ai rolled her eyes, before looked at the two.

"It's just a crazy way to say 'What's happening'… But, it doesn't suit me, ne?" Ai said, as she titled her chin. Natsuki and Nao was in a total shock. Every time people see Ai, she's either frowns, scowls, or no emotion at all.

"Ai-kun, enough with the nonsense." Natsuki said, as she narrowed her eyes.

Nao looked at Natsuki, then she looked at Ai..

"Yo Kuga. Ai-kun, that's really doesn't suit you. But that's definitely better than this dog who kidnapped Fujino-san at her birthday party last night,"

This time, Nao and Ai (who hid it) smirked. Natsuki's face instantly has pink as its having highlight.

"Eww, looks! This dog is blushing!" Nao mocked, as she put her palms on her cheek.

Ai couldn't help but put her palms over her mouth, and tried her best not to laugh.

"ZOMG, Fujino-san is _so_ _sexy_," Nao said, with a singsong voice. "I wished last _night_ could be longe-"

Before Nao could finish her teasing, Natsuki growled and prepared to chase after her.

"YUUKI NAO!!"

And this was the right time for Nao to run for her life.

"Hey dog, catch me if you can!!" Nao snickered, as she prepared to run.

"You'll be so dead!!" Natsuki threathened, as she chased her.

Haibara Ai sighed, before she started to catch Natsuki.

_'No boring days with Natsuki and Nao… anyways, about the new student… Natsuki… You'll be so surprised to know who the person is…' _Ai smirked inwardly.

* * *

Fujino Shizuru was looked out from window when she saw flash of a certain brown-haired girl.

"Haibara-san?" Shizuru stated to herself.

Shizuru blinked once more, to make sure she didn't see a wrong person.

'_What's with Haibara-san and Natsuki?'_

* * *

Haibara quickly took a seat right beside Natsuki, but then she sneezed.

'_Damn it, what's wrong with me…'_ Haibara thought, as she rubbed her nose._ 'Could that be…?'_

"Ai-kun?" Natsuki asked with concerned voice, as she looked at the short blonde-haired girl.

"Nothing much. I think someone is talking about me." Haibara mocked. "More importantly, Natsuki?" Haibara was walking until she reached a seat behind Natsuki.

"What do you think about the new student?"

Natsuki was quickly deep on her thought, and ignored everything. Haibara rolled her eyes and Nao yawned in boredom.

"Well, Haibara-san, I think this mayo pup has nothing on her dog mind," Nao snickered, with a grin.

Natsuki snapped out her thought, as she heard Nao's voice. "Damn it. Shut up, Yuuki. And, Ai-kun?" This made Ai raised her eyebrow.

"About the new student you informed earlier…"

This made Ai and Nao looked at her seriously.

"Yes, what do you think about her?"

Nao turned her head to see Ai. "The new student is a girl?"

Ai rolled her eyes before she nodded silently.

"Well… It could be any type of a new student," Natsuki replied absent mindedly, before she looked outside from the window.

'_I wonder who the new student is… Although… I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Natsuki thought, as she closed her eyes.

Nao quickly took a seat beside Haibara, who went outside.

"I have to do something," with this, Haibara excused herself to go.

* * *

Fujino Shizuru was walking calmly while wearing that serene (oh, well…) smile of hers. She really interested about the whole school idea.

"Fufufufu…" Shizuru commented, as she entered the Gakuenchou's office alone.

"What's so funny, May I know? Fujino-san." Shizuru was instantly greeted with a cold voice that almost made her shiver.

"Ha…i…ba…ra?" Shizuru's voice trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Welcome to Teitan shougakko, Fujino-san." A cheery voice behind Haibara said.

Kazahana Mashiro appeared behind Haibara with a wheelchair, followed with Fumi.

"Ara ara, Kazahana-san. You made the surprises gone." Ai commented coldly, as she rolled her eyes.

"My! Did Haibara-kun planning something??" Mashiro's girly giggles, made Ai rolled her eyes again.

"Not really. I just wanted to see Fujino-san again." She said, with no emotion.

"Ara ara? Doushite?" Shizuru asked, as she got her calm mask again. "Did Haibara-kun miss her friend from USA?" Shizuru teased the other girl, but Haibara narrowed her eyes in response.

"Whatever on the hell you're trying to say, Fujino-san?"

"My! We've known each other more than a year, and yet you still call me by my surname?" Shizuru said, with a mischievous grin.

"That won't do. We were just online school friends. Anyways, Fujino-san?"

Shizuru raised her eyes in response. Mashiro was listening seriously.

"Nothing… Nothing important, Fujino-san. I've got to go." With this, Ai quickly went outside the office in a rush.

"My, Haibara-han is surely cold." Mashiro commented, with a smirk.

"Hai, indeed she is." Shizuru commented, as she folded her arms.

'_Damn it… So it's really her… what should I do? Damn that Fujino… More importantly, what should I say to Natsuki?'_

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! (cliffie luvers) Ah, I can't wait 'till Natsuki meets Shizuru… (whines) Review! And, about Haibara Ai, I'm still unsure, but probably I'm making Ai/Mashiro. Should I do that?? XDD Haibara Ai is from… Guess it. :P**

**Ah, it's my treat for anyone who hate Monday...**

**I HAVE EDITED THIS!!111**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Shi Shizuru?

**ZOMG She's Shizuru??**

**Ch 3: Shi-zu-ru??**

**A/n: This is a birthday chapter, yayz! Happy 17****th**** Birthday for Nofi Nurina Ramadhani! Sorry for not coming, I'm just... SHY!  
**

**Thanks for: Nathan5th, ZaNiGurl, ****my heart is an icebox, ****wolfie21, Bleeding Hopes, elfspirit7, lindred, krugern, EleCor for reviewing and the corrections!  
**

**ZaNiGurl, my heart is an icebox, lindred: You get what you want here… :) **

**Ps: This is not beta-ed. If anyone finds any errors (including OOC-ness), feel free to contact me… xDDD**

**Pps: I have edited the previous chapter. :) And Haibara Ai is Natsuki's cousin at this fanfic…**

**Disclaimer: -shrugs- Mai HiME© by… You-Know-Who… Meitantei Konan? © Aoyama Gosho… I don't own anything… And I don't own Nofi… :P**

**Pairings: ShizNat, Ai/??, Nao/??, Tomoe/??… (uhh)**

Haibara Ai sighed, as she entered her classroom. She narrowed her eyes coldly at Natsuki, who glared back.

"What?" Annoyed Natsuki asked, with a huff.

"Nothing." Ai replied, as she rolled her eyes, exasperated.

'_First thing is… Fujino Shizuru. The new student. Then, Natsuki…'s inappropriate (Uh, at last that's what on people's mind) action that night, and now Mashiro. Uh, Mashiro? What the hell?'_ Ai shook her head in a cool but graceful manner. She didn't know why Mashiro's on her mind right now.

'_Damn…'_ Ai thought, as she closed her eyes. "Mashiro," Ai muttered, unaware that her entire classmates were looking at her. Ai shot them with her icy glare, that made her classmates (excluding Nao and Natsuki) turned away. She quickly sat on her respective seat near the window.

'_Ara ara,'_ Ai thought, but she blurted it out. Natsuki quickly turned her head.

"What, Ai?"

Ai, who realized that she had been araaraing too loud, grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just trying my Kyoto-ben." Ai excused herself lamely.

'_Great. What a great excuse, Ai…'_ Ai rolled her eyes, as she gritted her teeth.

Natsuki shrugged. "That's fine. Anyways… That accent… I feel like I've heard that before."

In this rare time, Ai thanked the God for making Natsuki as a naïve girl. Ah, how fun making fun of her. Okay, that's obvious.

"Natsuki…" Ai said in a serious cold tune, as she closed her eyes.

Nao was rolled her eyes, as Natsuki raised her eyebrow.

"Mashiro-sama wished to see you," Ai lied, as she looked straight into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

Natsuki was busy browsing any lies behind her sapphire eyes, but she found nothing. _'I guess Ai wasn't lying… But why would Mashiro want to see me anyways? And, 'sama'? Ai never used that!'_

Ai was trying her best not to gulp or looked away. The way Natsuki observing her, scared her so much. _'Oh my fuckwing Gawd… I have no idea where Natsuki learn this kind of glare…'_

Ai rolled her eyes at this. Thankfully, Nao broke the icy atmosphere "What are you waiting for? Mashiro is waiting, you dog!"

"You damn spider," Natsuki muttered under her gritting teeth. "No need to tell me!" She responded, as she stuck out her tongue.

Natsuki opened the door, but was greeted by (surprisingly) late Tokiha Mai.

"Mai??" Natsuki said, as she looked at the poor girl, who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine, Natsuki. Thanks for asking," Mai replied, between breath, as she entered the classroom.

Natsuki smirked smugly. "No one asked you. Well, I need to see Mash-" Natsuki's mid sentence was stopped when she saw Sugiura Midori, a third grader, who often claimed that she's only seven.

"Yo, Natsuki!"

"Aaaa…" Natsuki was speechless.

* * *

Tomoe Mariguete was walking down the school hall as gracefully as possible (since she can't be more graceful than Shizuru). She looked around, and spotted a certain brunette was happily chatting with a girl on a wheelchair.

"Why, Ookini, Kazahana-han." Shizuru answered, her smooth Kyoto-ben rang like an angel's voice on Tomoe's ear.

'_Oh my Lord… She's that damn hot…'_ Tomoe was too lost in thought, and didn't notice everything else, except the brunette angel.

'_I wished I could be her classmate…'_

"Do ittashimashite. No need to thanks, Fujino-san," Mashiro responded, with a chuckle. "You know? This casual meeting thing is so fun, Fujino-san."

The two girls instantly giggled at Mashiro's cheesy comment.

"You're right," Shizuru said, as she tried to stop her giggles.

Tomoe couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to speak with her angel, but she ended up tripped on her own feet. Luckily, someone is right in front of her, and… she dumped on her... The result? They both fell on the floor.

"AHHH!!"

Tomoe was startled. Her angel has gone. She tripped on her own feet. What a bad luck? Well, the good thing is she's still here, leaning on someone.

Tomoe pushed the 'savior's shoulders with her hands, and made her fall.

"Aww!!" Nao said, as she landed on the floor, butt first.

Tomoe looked anywhere, but she couldn't find her angel, so she sighed.

'_If this certain bitch wasn't here, I might be able to see my angel… Damn her…'_

Nao looked at her curiously.

'_Weird girl. And the looks she had in her face minutes ago… I recognized it somehow… Okay, time for break the silence…'_

"Eww, what the hell the sigh is for??" Nao said, as she stood.

'_Who the hell this green-haired girl is?? The new student Ai had told before??_' Nao looked at her curiously, before she offered her hand.

Tomoe looked up, and was greeted by a certain red-haired girl. She took the hand, which was surprisingly soft. She couldn't help but to blush, remembering her own actions before.

'_I dumped on her, pushed her shoulder, almost swore at her, and yet she still helps me??'_

Tomoe's blushes getting redder time to time. Nao couldn't help but to raise her eyebrow.

'_Is she a really shy girl? She's blushing!'_

"Tha-thank you for helping me." Tomoe said, with a timid voice. She tried to erase her blush, and it worked.

"Never mind." Nao responded, as she rolled her eyes. Anyways, I had to go befor-"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI NAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Nao sighed. _'God, what a bad luck?'_

Natsuki was panting heavily, after she stopped in front of Nao. Ai had asked Nao to come with her, but Nao had teased Natsuki too much, and that made the certain raven-haired girl was fuming in anger.

"Yuuki… Na……o…" Natsuki gave Nao her (not perfect yet) Kuga Death Glare.

Nao instantly had a huge sweat on her head.

"Ehehehe," Nao grinned in response.

Natsuki rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever, Spider. We need to speak with Chairman Mashiro. Ai told us to meet her right?"

"She told me to accompany you. Hey, Dog?? Can't you go there by yourself??" Nao mocked, as she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Whatever ya please. I just can't find Mashiro, that girl on wheelchair."

'_So the other girl who was chatting with the angel before is Mashiro- um… Chairman Mashiro?? Crap. I need to see her!'_ Tomoe thought frantically, as she looked away.

Nao raised her eyebrow, as she looking at the deep-in-thought Tomoe. She remembered that she's a new student. She then turned to see Natsuki.

"Yo, Dog!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "What now, Spider?"

"She's the new student!"

Natsuki immediately looked at Tomoe. "Really??"

'_But… Ai told me earlier that the new student is a person I have known before. Do I know her??'_

"Ma- My name is To… Tomoe Mariguete, Nice to meet you two." Tomoe said, as she bowed politely.

'_Okay, I have o idea about her. I'd better go back to class… And maybe Nao would like to accompany her…'_

"Hey, Yuuki??"

"Hmm?"

"You could accompany her. She seemed to get… lost?"

Tomoe immediately rolled her eyes.

Nao was on a thoughtful pose, before she replied. "Okay, then."

'_At last I could be away from that Kuga for a while… But… this girl… I don't know her too… Maybe Ai got wrong information from Harada or maybe Senoh… Maybe.'_

Nao quickly walked to the chairman's office, followed by Tomoe.

* * *

At class…

Haibara Ai yawned in boredom.

Oh, how she wished she could see Natsuki's state now after seeing Shizuru now.

"Ha-i-ba-ra…" Natsuki stated, as she gritted her teeth.

'_Uh? Why on the earth Natsuki is still here?'_

Ai immediately rose from her seat, and then she walked closer to Natsuki.

"Humm?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"THE NEW STUDENT… is the girl with green hair, right!?" Natsuki asked, after she calmed herself down.

'_Green hair??'_ Ai blinked. _'Seriously. It's impossible since I saw Fujino-san's hair was still brown minutes ago… And now Natsuki said she has green hair? Wtf? Fujino might wear wig. Might…'_

The thought of Shizuru wore green-wig quickly made Ai laughing out loud for 3 seconds, before she got her emotionless composure again.

'_How… Funny!'_

"What's so funny? She really has green hair! And the color of her eyes… Crap, I can't remember it!"

'_Okay, it's weird. Last time I checked… Ah, Eureka! There are two new students…_' Ai thought, with a sly smirk on her face.

"It's nothing, Natsuki. Just… you might meet a wrong person before…"

"Wrong? Not her?"

Ai gave her a dull looks.

"Let's go to Chairman's office." With this, Ai immediately grabbed Natsuki's hand, and dragged her into the chairman's office.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Natsuki protested.

* * *

-Chairman's office-

"Ara ara, Yuuki-san." Mashiro greeted Nao, who entered the room with Tomoe not so far behind her.  
"Chairman-san, the person is question is not coming…"

Nao was looking around Mashiro's office, when she looked at a certain brown haired girl, who was sitting and sipping tea gracefully.

'_She… she… she… the person who was kidnapped by Kuga… FUJINO SHIZURU??'_

Nao blinked several times, before regaining her cool composure.

'_Okay, what the… HELL??'_

Fujino Shizuru was sipping her Japanese's green tea as she watched the beautiful (?) scenery from her new school.

She heard the door cracked, someone came in harshly. Oh, they're a red-haired girl and a green-haired girl. Shizuru raised her eyebrow at them, before she decided to ignore them, and continuing sipping her tea gracefully.

"Ara ara, Yuuki-san." Mashiro was greeted the red-haired girl cheerfully. From this, Shizuru could make a conclusion that the red-haired girl's surname is Yuuki. Shizuru closed her eyes, and smelled the special aroma from her tea. From the corner of her eyes, Shizuru could have sworn that she saw the Yuuki-girl was shocked seeing her, but she has no idea why. So she ignored her (again) and sipping her tea.

"Umm… Umm…" Tomoe timidly said. "Ma- My name is Tomoe Mariguete, a new student…"

'_A new student? Ara ara… what a coincidence…'_ Shizuru thought, as she looked at Tomoe.

Hearing this, Mashiro's eyes quickly went wide, before she closed them.

'_My, my… I forgot about it… I have to tell Haibara… Wait. Why do I have to tell her??'_ Mashiro looked at the floor to hide her blushing face.

'_Could that be…?'_

Mashiro was speechless… Nao was unusually quiet. Tomoe was busy blushing after realizing that the angel earlier was here. Shizuru looked around, in confusion.

'_Why everyone is so damn quiet??'_

"Ara…" Shizuru started, as she broke the icy atmosphere.

"I guess it's time for me to go to my class. Right Chairman-han?"

Shizuru looked at her watch. 7:00 am. School will be started 15 minutes again. She started to calmly walk towards the door.

"My, my. You're right, Fujino-san… You could go to your class…" Mashiro stated sheepishly, with a cute light blush drawn on her face.

Shizuru smiled, and she stopped as she saw Tomoe and Nao.

"Farewells, Yuuki-han, Mariguete-han." She said, as she bowed lightly.

Tomoe couldn't do anything except gave her s small nod. Nao rolled her eyes.

'_Alright then…'_

Shizuru was about to open the door, while it was abruptly opened, caused her to jump back.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki's frown got deeper time to time. She narrowed her eyes at Ai, who looked away.

"Nani?" Ai asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing… Really. Ai-kun, why you really want me to go there?"

Ai stopped, thinking her reason for a while.

"Because I said so." She replied coldly. "Geez Natsuki, can you just shut up and watch?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

Natsuki's frown got deeper.

"Dammit, Ai! There's no need to-"

Natsuki said, as she opened the chairman's office's door wide.

There, she looked at the person who was standing in front of her with chestnut hair… Her clear ruby eyes were intoxicating, she couldn't look away.

She gulped. _'This person… She… She… she is… SHE'S SHIZURU??'_

* * *

Shizuru was in her (rare) shock state. She was going to go to her class earlier, but now, she… she… had to face (blushing) Natsuki.

'_Natsuki?? Why Natsuki is here?? Wait. Is she even Natsuki?? Ah, her reaction is so cute… That blush of hers…' _

It took a total 10 seconds before Shizuru got her calm fake mask again. She couldn't help but to chuckle, looking at her puppy's (ehm) reaction. Natsuki stared at her, from head to toe, without a blink.

'_My, Natsuki is so cute… Did she find something fun? Okay, time to tease her a little…'_

"Ara… Nat-su-ki…"

**A/n: CLIFFHANGER (?)!! ****AGAIN!! Oh my Lord… (coughs) I like the PMed I got at April Fools because of my profile… XDD … More than 2000 words, w00T!! Ah, FINALLY! Hah, I feel like wanna leave it hanging here for two weeks or so… Since I want to write an important one-shot for the FP challenge that is 'the official spin-off' from this story… Ro and peeps want to gag after reading TWYCMM (giggles)… Err… I hope you like it… Uhm, anyways, I am a girl… Believe it or not! :P **

**You know what you're gonna do… Flame, reviews, con-crits, comments, everything is welcomed! Don't be shy! **


End file.
